Sí amo
by Danperjaz L. J
Summary: Perseguida por deudas y salvada por un amo. Fic ganador del "Reto temático de Abril - Sumisión: Cadenas y látigos" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor".


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía, no me pertenecen. Son de la gran Rumiko-sensei, sin embargo la trama es completamente mía. Sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.**

 **Este fic participa en el "reto temático de abril – sumisión: cadenas y látigos" del foro de Inuyasha "hazme el amor".**

 _ **Si amo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando tienes la vida vendida a un maldito puñado de deudas que te persiguen a donde quiera que vayas. Cualquier cosa es buena, incuso si esa cosa resulta ser un hombre multimillonario, con un auto, y una linda casa, que por si fuera poco es el hombre más guapo que tus ojos jamás hayan visto.

Al principio todo era sorprendentemente asqueroso. Nunca creí ser capaz de entregarme a un hombre y mucho menos por unas monedas. El prostituirme nunca estuvo en mis planes, pero tener a los cobradores, al hombre panzón de la renta y a los del banco pisándome los talones, era manera de ponerme a pensar en esa posibilidad. Por eso cuando ese hombre me invitó una copa y me llevó a su casa no dejé cabida a titubeos.

Era grande y de un estilo minimalista. Todo el piso estaba tapizado de alfombra que hacía cosquillas en mis pies. El simplemente caminaba como sin nada. Tomó una copa y sirvió dos dedos de whisky. Lo apuró todo de un solo trago y luego me miró con esos sorprendentes ojos dorados. Luego sin dejarme tomar una sola bocanada de aire se apoderó de mis labios. Era arrebatador y siendo sincera un tanto brusco.

Sus manos eran suaves y su piel condenadamente caliente. Su aliento fresco inundaba mi nariz y el olor de su perfume era aún mejor. Al principio no fue nada fácil acostumbrarme a la forma en que lo hacía. Porque tomaba lo que quería de mí y luego arrojaba un par de billetes en la cama. Me sentía como una prostituta, sucia y humillada. No me gustaba la idea para nada y por eso un mes después decidí dejar de verlo. Al final tenía dinero suficiente para un mes ya luego buscaría trabajo.

Los primeros días fue difícil porque recordaba su cuerpo sobre el mío y sus posiciones que me hacían tocar el cielo y me desesperaba por querer volver a verlo y disfrutar a su lado, pero era imposible, mi dignidad y mi reputación estaban en juego.

Tuve uno o dos amantes, pero no eran lo que yo esperaba. Yo necesitaba más. Necesitaba sentirme deseada solo como él era capaz de demostrármelo. Y llegó el momento en que mi reputación fue lo menos importante. Demonios, solo quería sexo con ese hombre y nada más.

Estoy en la cafetería, pensando en que llegaré tarde al trabajo. Mi jefe me dará un sermón, pero al final con un par de abrazos sé que volverá a ser el mismo.

—¿crema? —el mesero se acerca a mí con el café que pedí. Trae la crema en la otra mano y yo asiento para que la deje en la mesa. Cuando miro hacia la calle veo el hermoso auto negro de Inuyasha. Está bajando del auto mientras se arregla la corbata. No logro tragar saliva y mis manos han dejado de moverse. Solo pienso en que mi cuerpo entero grita por correr como loca y hacerle saber que estoy en la cafetería y que estoy dispuesta a ser su puta de nuevo. Que quiero sexo a su lado. Entonces el comienza a caminar y se detiene hasta que uno de sus guardaespaldas abre la puerta para él. En cuanto entra mira directamente a mi mesa y esboza una sonrisa encantadora. Y sus ojos, por Dios, sus ojos tienen ese destello de lujuria. Quiero levantarme y saludarlo, pero mis piernas también han dejado de responder.

—¿Dónde te has metido que me ha costado encontrarte? —parpadeo antes de verlo parado a lado de mi mesa. ¿Cómo demonios ha llegado tan rápido? Supongo que mi cerebro también ha dejado de funcionar. Busco mi voz hasta que la encuentro y me siento segura para volver a hablar sin decir una estupidez.

—trabajando. —él se sienta y mira mi taza de café. Luego hace una mueca y me mira directamente a los ojos.

—tengo un trabajo mucho mejor para ti. —lo miro durante un largo rato antes de entender sus palabras. Él sabe perfectamente que soy una fracasada, que dejé los estudios antes de empezar la universidad y que mi último trabajo fue de mesera. Aún no sabe que mi actual trabajo es de afanadora, pero estoy segura de que el trabajo que va a proponerme tiene que ver con sexo.

—¿ah, sí? No tengo ni idea de qué pueda ser.

—quiero que seas mía. —detengo la taza que estoy a punto de llevarme a los labios y reprimo la tos que me provoca tragar saliva en el preciso momento antes de hablar.

—Tuya —contesto mirándolo. Él vuelve a extender esa enorme sonrisa en sus labios y luego pone los codos sobre la mesa.

—sí, mía. Te pagaré por supuesto. Si es que quieres llamarlo de ese modo. Pero obtendrás beneficios. Aunque eso implica que tendrás que permanecer de manera permanente en la mansión.

Pasamos casi dos horas hablando del tema hasta que decido aceptar y mandar al carajo a mi jefe y el trabajo. No fue difícil tomar la decisión, pues siendo sincera solo esperaba volver a verlo para llorar como una niñata por sus atenciones.

El primer día siendo "suya" no fue exactamente lo que yo esperaba. No me trató con la delicadeza de las veces anteriores. Por el contrario dio un par de surras en mis nalgas. El ardor y la comezón que siguieron a eso fueron insoportables. Estuve tres días sin poder deslizar una bata por mi cuerpo sin sentir que era alambre de púa. Me sentí indignada y molesta por su maltrato, pero cuando se lo hice saber, me dejó claro una sola cosa:

—eres mía y eso quiere decir que puedo hacer contigo absolutamente todo lo que quiera.

Las noches eran insoportables. Pasé llorando el ardor hasta que el sueño vencía mi cuerpo y caía rendida. Luego mandó a una doncella a llevarme una pomada para la hinchazón, y fue como pude volver a ponerme ropa.

—cada que tu comportamiento sea incorrecto tendré que castigarte, ¿entendiste? —yo solo puede asentir. Y ver como él volvía a quitarme el vestido y me hacía caminar desnuda por su habitación mientras le servía la comida y le daba de comer con el tenedor en la boca.

Era denigrante, pero siendo sincera, los beneficios que eso me daba, era mejor que cualquier trabajo mugriento.

—no te pongas ropa interior solo si yo te lo digo. Ah, y no toques tu cuerpo. Solo yo soy dueño de tu placer.

¿Qué no tocara mi cuerpo? Pero si apenas me quedaba energía para llegar a la cama y dormir. El día era demasiado largo, aunado a sus exquisitas sesiones de placer. Y poco a poco dejó de importarme sinceramente su actitud. Aunque siempre y cuando fuese él, porque tal vez si el que me diera esas órdenes fuese otro hombre, sería imposible obedecer.

—esta noche tenemos una cena. Compré un lindo traje para ti, espero vértelo puesto hoy en la noche —asentí y fui directo a la habitación. En el centro de la cama había un coordinado negro. Muy diminuto y que apenas cubría mi monte de venus y mis pezones. Cruzo los brazos mientras observo con el ceño fruncido el coordinado.

Me giro sobre los talones y doy un respingo al verlo parado en la puerta. Lleva un solo bóxer y su cara no es la más amigable que yo haya visto. De hecho tienen un pequeño destello de furia, ¿va a volverme a pegar? Tal vez lo haga, pero ¿por qué?

—¿no te gusta? —miro el coordinado y estoy a punto de decirle que no, pero él me toma de las caderas y me lleva a la cama—. Te has vuelto un poco desobediente. Tendré que enseñarte la lección de nuevo. No quiero que digan que eres una mal criada —camina por la habitación y se queda ensimismado mirando una raqueta de tenis. Tengo miedo, el pavor recorre mi cuerpo, pero Dios, estoy mojada y él lo sabe, porque me mira y luego toma la raqueta entre sus manos—. Abajo —ordena y yo obedezco.

Me sostengo en la alfombra sobre mis rodillas y manos. Él camina hasta quedar de espaldas a mí y luego siento cuando se da la vuelta y me pasa la mano por una de mis nalgas. Sus manos son suaves y calientes. Mi interior palpita caliente y tengo ganas de que me penetre en ese momento, pero no lo hace. Retira la mano y de pronto, sin previo aviso, siento el primer golpe. Es duro y arde al contacto con mi piel. Siento que la piel me quema y que no soportaré otro.

Entonces él eleva la mano y luego la deja caer de nuevo con fuerza. Dios, tengo ganas de llorar y de gritarle que se detenga, pero no lo hago porque sé que me dará más fuerte. Y ahí viene el tercer golpe, nunca pasa más de tres. Eso me reconforta. Hay un cuarto y doblo las rodillas. Cuando siento que el quinto golpe está por estamparse en mi trasero meto las manos. El golpe me da en la mano y él detiene la raqueta en ese momento.

—eso es muy desobediente de tu parte. Quita la mano de una buena vez —contra mi propia voluntad la quito y da un sexto golpe. Siento que las lágrimas comienzan a escurrir calientes por mis mejillas y quiero que él se detenga—, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Acaso no te hace feliz complacerme? El color de tus exquisitas nalgas me pone caliente, debes estar contenta por eso cariño.

Entonces él se quita el bóxer y se inca detrás de mí. El contacto de su piel contra mi piel ya no es tan placentero porque me duele. Pero Dios, estoy esperando a que me penetre. Y lo hace. Arremete contra mi trasero y la mezcla de dolor y placer es tan estimulante. Su falo entra y sale de mí, haciendo que desee cada vez más tenerlo profundo y con fuerza. No me decepciona. Sus embestidas son potentes y grandiosas. Un nudo comienza a formarse en mi vientre. Un cosquilleo que reconozco. Y está cerca, lo siento cerca y quiero que él entre más fuerte y más rápido porque lo estoy disfrutando. Y de pronto siento que todo mi cuerpo se llena de una energía inexplicable, que me recorre de pies a cabeza. Mi piel se eriza y me convulsiono dejándome caer sobre la alfombra. Lo siento gruñir y sé que él también lo ha disfrutado. Su semen me escurre por entre las piernas. Es caliente y pegajoso.

Se levanta y me tira el coordinado encima.

—Te quiero lista en media hora —me levanto con esfuerzo y entro a limpiarme. Luego me calzo el coordinado y me veo en el espejo. Tengo las nalgas rojas y brillantes por los golpes. También tengo marcados los cuadros de la raqueta. Dios, se ve espantoso.

La puerta se abre y una de las chicas del servicio entra y me dirige a la sala. Ahí hay un grupo de hombres. Están todos de traje y yo me siento desnuda en el mismo instante en que me miran. Inuyasha sonríe cuando me ve y me hace señas para que me acerque a su lado. Las chicas del servicio entran. Incluso ellas están más vestidas que yo. Dejan una bandeja con copas y una botella de whisky. Luego se retiran y yo sé lo que tengo que hacer. Empiezo a servir y les ofrezco la copa.

—veo que la tienes bien domada. —dice uno de ellos mientras observa mi trasero colorado.

—es una buena chica. —paso a lado de Inuyasha y me detiene. Unas cuantas gotas de whisky salpican la alfombra y siento que el pánico recorre mi columna vertebral. Pero él no hace nada y me sienta sobre sus piernas.

Mientras habla con los hombres, comienza a acariciar mi clítoris. Hace a un lado la tanga y me penetra con los dedos. Ellos no lo ven porque la mesa es alta y no ven lo que pasa debajo, pero yo hago el mayor esfuerzo por no retorcerme de placer. Intento pensar en otra cosa para no venirme. Pero sus dedos son insistentes. Toman mi pequeño clítoris y lo rodean con el dedo índice y el pulgar. Lo mueve despacio y luego va aumentando el ritmo. Siento de nuevo esa descarga de energía acumularse en mi vientre, empiezo a mover mis caderas, arremetiendo contra sus dedos, quiero volver a tenerlos dentro, quiero venirme otra vez. Sin embargo él se detiene y se levanta. Me siento morir. Pero también una mezcla de alivio cuando ellos salen de la mansión.

—Has ensuciado la alfombra —me susurra apretando mis nalgas que siguen ardiendo.

—Perdón amo —él sonríe con satisfacción. Yo me siento dichosa de causar esa satisfacción en él.

—lo has hecho muy bien. Mereces una recompensa —y entonces me toma ahí mismo, en el centro de la habitación, sobre la mesa.

Sé que está mal que yo disfrute con el placer y el dolor que me provoca su dominación, pero he dejado que tome control completo sobre mí. Soy de él y puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo. Su placer es él mío. Y su dominación es mi rendición. Soy sumisa porque le gusta y porque a mí me gusta que me ordene.

— _si amo._

.-.

¿reviews?

Espero les haya gustado y no olviden votar en el foro.


End file.
